


Pulled from the wreckage

by WarwomanWay



Series: The Hacker and The Soldier [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky blames himself, But Bucky will kiss it better, Car Accidents, F/M, Skye gets a bit banged up, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets to an accident while Bucky watches, he can't help to think that its his fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled from the wreckage

It happens so fast that it takes a few seconds for his brain to even register the wreckage. First his heart catches in his throat, the car is now a mangled mess wrapped against the telephone pole.

She was just going out for something mundane like milk. She was suppose to be right back. She wasn't suppose to loose control of the car. 

Then he is running, then sliding down the bank screaming her name in a blind panic when he hears no reply. Wasting no time he's ripping the metal away, just to get to her. 

"Skye!" He yells shaking her out of whatever daze she was in. 

" 'm ok." She mumbles out fumbling with the seat belt. She tries to open the driver side door but the pole won't let it budge. 

"Come out this side." He pleads taking her hand to pull her out gently out of the passenger side. Her hands are shaking in his and he doesn't hesitate to pull his arms around her.

 

"Your lucky to be alive." The first responder tells her. 

"Not sure how you walked away without a scratch." Another officer added. 

It does nothing to calm the shaking of her hands, Bucky is at her side and she can she the gears turning in his head. 

"Its not your fault." She whispered so others can't hear. Her hand grabs for his giving it a gentle squeeze a way to remind him that she is in fact still standing. 

He says nothing, because there is nothing to say but Skye knows he is still going to blame himself for it. 

 

He later lays next to her listening to the steady sounds of her breathing, he takes comfort in that. He takes comfort in the knowledge that he can actually hear her snore beside him. 

She jolts awake suddenly, shaking terribly she reaches out to him, Bucky pulls her flush against him stroking her hair softly in hopes to calm her. 

"I'm ok." She whispers against his skin. This time he sees just how not ok she really is. He sees that she is fragile, very fragile. 

 "No your not." He whispers into her hair. "Its ok you don't have to be." 

She goes still against him, but she doesn't try to convince him otherwise now that he has seen through her. 

"Not sure what I would have done if I lost you." 

She moves closer where their foreheads are touching and let's out a small sigh. "I hope we never have to find out." 

And they kiss, its desperate and needy filled with passion and hunger and all the words they just can't say. 

 


End file.
